


Um gato não é uma praga

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cats, Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um gato clandestino está devastando a base, e Daniel precisa encontrá-lo antes de Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Um gato não é uma praga

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A cat is not a pest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701899) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime)



Jack entrou sem bater. Daniel já estava tão acostumado com isso que nem precisou levantar os olhos da tradução que estava fazendo para saber que era ele. O mais velho esperou um momento para ver se sua presença seria reconhecida, e quando Daniel não fez menção de parar seu trabalho, dirigiu-se até a estante em frente à mesa e apoiou-se nela.

 

“Estava em uma reunião bem interessante com o general Hammond.” Comentou casualmente.

 

“Sério?” Perguntou sem parar o trabalho, mal prestando atenção.

 

“Aparentemente temos um problema de pragas. Uma praga para ser mais exato. Você não saberia alguma coisa sobre isso?”

 

“Não notei nada.”

 

“Alguém deixou um gato solto na base.”

 

Daniel parou com a caneta no ar. “Um gato não é exatamente o que eu chamaria de uma praga.”

 

“É se ele tiver destruído dez milhões de dólares em pesquisa científica.”

 

“Não pode ser tanto assim.”

 

“Esse é só o orçamento dos equipamentos destruídos, sem contar amostrar comidas. Carter está furiosa.”

 

“Bem, eu não sei nada sobre isso. Nada aqui foi destruído.”

 

“Não mesmo?” Perguntou Jack acenando com a cabeça na direção de uma poltrona que tinha sido arranhada até o que forro estivesse exposto.

 

Daniel olhou para ela e pensou por um momento. “Já estava assim.”

 

Jack ergueu uma sobrancelha. “É mesmo? E você também não teria nada a dizer sobre o fato de que as câmeras de segurança mostram você entrando na base há três dias com uma caixa suspeita.”

 

Daniel franziu o cenho. “Não era uma caixa suspeita, estava trazendo alguns livros para estudar as ruínas que a SG-3 achou na última missão.”

 

“E os seus livros frequentemente precisam de buracos para respirar?”

 

“Uhm, sim, err, é para evitar o mofo.”

 

“Evitar o mofo?” Perguntou Jack cruzando os braços e erguendo novamente uma sobrancelha.

 

“É, sempre é bom arejar esses livros antigos, mofo é um grande problema com eles. Então é bom evitar umidade e mantê-los arejados, porque não se pode deixar eles no sol como se faria para matar o mofo em livros mais novos. O sol branqueia as páginas, então é extremamente difícil matar o mofo depois que comece. Sem falar em perigoso, sabia que livros antigos mal conservados podem conter uma bactéria que causa cegueira?”

 

“Entendo.” Disse em um tom que indicava claramente que sabia que Daniel estava mentindo. “É bom que você não saiba nada sobre isso, você ficaria chateado se soubesse o que o general ordenou que fosse feito com ele.”

 

“O que vocês vão fazer?”

 

“A ordem é para atirar assim que virmos ele, só por garantia.”

 

Daniel pulou da cadeira. “O que? Vocês não podem simplesmente matar o Alek-gato, vocês não podem simplesmente matar o gato! Isso é cruel e desnecessário e...”

 

“Alek?”

 

Daniel parou, tentando achar uma desculpa. “Isso é gato em russo, você me atrapalhou no meio de uma tradução, meu cérebro fica meio confuso.”

 

“Daniel, você sabia que eu aprendi russo? É uma história interessante na verdade, foi quando estava...”

 

“Tcheco. Quis dizer tcheco. É, isso funciona. O templo que a SG-3 encontrou tem escritos em uma língua eslava.”

 

“É mesmo? Porque ontem você me disse que achava que a base da língua tinha a mesma origem que sânscrito.”

 

Daniel amaldiçoou o fato de que Jack nunca parecia estar prestando atenção as informações que lhe passava, mas absorvia muito mais do que aparentava. “Jack, eu preciso trabalhar e já disse que não sei nada sobre gato nenhum. Então, se você puder sair e me deixar em paz...”

 

“Sabe, aposto que a ordem do general tem a ver com o fato de que não sabemos a origem dele. Se nós soubéssemos de onde o gato veio e tivéssemos certeza de que ele não é uma ameaça, talvez ele pudesse ser capturado e devolvido para o respectivo dono. E se esse dono fosse uma pessoa que prestou diversos serviços ao SGC, tenho certeza de que poderíamos negociar para que não houvesse nenhuma consequência para ele, é claro. Erros acontecem, mesmo erros tão estúpidos como largar um animal solto em uma base secreta.”

 

Jack estava lhe dando uma saída, mas não queria dar o braço a torcer se pudesse evitar. Teria que pelo menos tentar achar o gato antes dele. “Se tiver alguma informação eu te procuro, mas por enquanto realmente preciso trabalhar.”

 

Jack suspirou. Já tinha imaginado que Daniel não facilitaria as coisas. “Tudo bem, vou estar por aí.”

 

Com isso saiu, deixando para trás um Daniel em pânico.

 

O primeiro pensamento que passou por sua mente, talvez um pouco irracional, foi que não necessariamente precisava ser o mesmo gato, mas em uma fração de segundo percebeu que as chances de dois gatos estarem ilegalmente na base ao mesmo tempo eram astronômicas. Não pela primeira vez, arrependeu-se de ter prometido que acharia um lar para o gato de sua vizinha que havia acabado de falecer.

 

A primeira coisa que precisava fazer era determinar se de fato Aleksander estava desaparecido. Não era descuidado ao ponto de deixar um gato solto pela base, mas também era alérgico demais para deixá-lo trancado em sua sala. Então, resolveu que um dos depósitos de artefatos que ficava perto de sua sala era a escolha perfeita. Era grande o bastante para que pudesse se mover e se exercitar sem dificuldades, e próximo o bastante para que Daniel pudesse passar para verificar como estava sem precisar de alguma desculpa absurda.

 

Espiou o corredor antes de sair da sala. Jack não se encontrava em nenhum lugar que pudesse ser visto. A última coisa que precisava era seu OC por perto enquanto tentava consertar essa bagunça, não que pensasse em Jack como seu comandante, ou ao menos nunca admitiria que pensava isso.

 

“E o que nós temos aqui?”

 

A voz de Jack fez com que se assustasse o bastante para instintivamente fechar a porta do depósito que havia acabado de abrir.

 

“Um depósito, do departamento de arqueologia e antropologia.”

 

Jack revirou os olhos. “E o que você está fazendo aqui?”

 

“Não sei se você sabe, mas eu trabalho aqui.”

 

“Aqui, nesse depósito? Puxa, era de se imaginar que um cara ganharia uma sala depois de salvar o mundo algumas vezes.”

 

“Preciso pegar uma coisa.”

 

Jack acenou com a cabeça. “Vá em frente.”

 

Caso o gato realmente estivesse ali, estaria entregando-o nas mãos de Jack, e teria que admitir o que tinha feito, mas desistir agora seria muito suspeito. Abriu a porta novamente, torcendo pelo melhor. Nenhum gato pulou nele assim que a porta abriu, o que já era um bom sinal. Tentou olhar em volta discretamente, sem encontrar nenhum sinal do bichano. Ou melhor, um sinal muito evidente de que havia estado ali.

 

Daniel se abaixou para verificar as cinzas no chão. A urna quebrada tinha sido trazida para estudo, era a prova que um planeta aparentemente desabitado tinha tido em algum momento uma civilização que cremava seus mortos. E agora tinha sido usada como caixinha de areia pelo gato que a derrubou.

 

“Aparentemente Carter não é a única que teve prejuízo por aqui.” Jack comentou olhando em volta.

 

Daniel fez uma careta. “Ainda posso datar as cinzas e tentar montar a urna para ler as inscrições, mas isso é muito pior do que alguns equipamentos, isso é insubstituível.”

 

Jack ergueu uma sobrancelha. “Então agora você também está contra o gato?”

 

Daniel se levantou. “Preciso chamar alguém para recolher as cinzas.” Saiu correndo dali o mais rápido que podia. As chances de Aleksander ainda estar naquele depósito eram mínimas, então precisava encontrá-lo na base antes de Jack, e dar um jeito de sair com ele de lá.

 

\-----

 

“Eu não acredito que isso seja sábio, Daniel Jackson.” Declarou Teal’c, sem olhar para Daniel, que se encontrava sobre seus ombros.

 

“Só vai demorar um minuto, estou vendo ele aqui. Pshi, aqui gatinho, gatinho. Preciso ir mais alto.” Daniel começou a se levantar sobre os ombros de Teal’c, entrando no tubo de ventilação, mas ainda apoiado no colega.

 

Teal’c ergueu uma sobrancelha de um modo que significava ‘como foi que me deixei ser arrastado para essa situação?’. Daniel demonstrou o máximo de suas habilidades como embaixador e que tinha um talento inexplicável para convencer pessoas de outros planetas, porque Teal’c ainda não tinha certeza absoluta de como foi convencido a fazer isso.

 

“Daniel Jackson, eu aconselharia que você descesse do tubo de ventilação.”

 

“Um segundo, estou quase... peguei!” Daniel estava descendo com o gato nos braços quando viu Jack, parado com os braços cruzados na frente de Teal’c.

 

“Ora, o que temos aqui....”

 

“Teal’c, vocês deveria estar de guarda!”

 

“E nesse seu plano brilhante, o que dele deveria fazer quando me visse? Jogar você para dentro do tubo e sair correndo?”

 

Daniel estava prestes a responder quando se lembrou de que ainda estava segurando um gato extremamente descontente e se equilibrando sobre os ombros de Teal’c, então resolveu salvar o pouco que restava de sua dignidade e descer.

 

“O que você diria se eu dissesse que posso explicar?”

 

“Já ouviu a expressão ‘quando você está em um buraco, a melhor coisa a fazer é parar de cavar’? Daniel, você tem quinze minutos para arranjar um jeito de tirar esse bicho da base, depois isso vou arrastar os dois para a sala do general.”

 

Foi esse o momento que as alergias de Daniel resolveram tornar sua vida ainda pior, e seus espirros fizeram Aleksander se assustar e pular do colo e sair correndo. Daniel estava prestes a sair correndo atrás dele quando Sam apareceu dobrando o corredor, com um gato muito calmo ronronando em seu colo.

 

“Alguém perdeu um gato?”

 

“Sam! Você é a minha salvação, o que acha de adotar um gato?” Daniel começou animado. “Espera um pouco....” Voltou-se para Jack. “Sam tinha um gato na base! Por que ela podia manter um gato aqui e eu não?”

 

“Porque Carter não deixou ele solto para quebrar propriedade do governo dos Estados Unidos. Sem falar que o dela ficou aqui por menos de um dia antes de ser mandado para outro planeta.”

 

Daniel pareceu ainda mais indignado com a explicação, mas foi cortado por Sam. “Posso levar ele para casa, certeza que não quer ficar com ele? É uma graça.”

 

“Alergias, não posso ficar perto dele.”

 

“Mais um motivo para Carter poder ter animais de estimação, ela não é um gênio aparentemente burro ao ponto de tentar manter um animal sem conseguir chegar perto dele.”

 

Daniel resistiu ao desejo de atirar em Jack, principalmente porque não estava com sua arma no momento. “Era da minha vizinha! Encontrei ela quase morta no elevador e ela me fez prometer que encontraria uma casa para ele.” Essa era sua espetacular falta de sorte, ter entrado no elevador no momento errado e arrumado esse problema.

 

“Aquela que sempre fazia biscoitos quando a gente ia te visitar?” Jack soava legitimamente chateado com a notícia, aqueles eram excelentes biscoitos.

 

Por um momento, Daniel esqueceu sua raiva. “Sim, teve um ataque cardíaco.”

 

“Senhor, nós não estamos nos desviando do assunto mais importante?” Perguntou Sam.

 

“Oh é, o gato. Carter, se quer ficar com ele, tire ele da base. Pode pegar o resto do dia de folga. Teal’c, não sei como você foi convencido a participar disso, mas não estou afim de explicar seu envolvimento para o general, porque isso faz nossa equipe parecer completamente ridícula. Daniel, deveria te dar uma ação disciplinar por isso, mas vou te deixar somente com o conhecimento de que por sua causa aquele vaso único foi destruído. É, acho que isso resolve tudo.”

 

“Urna mortuária, Jack, não um vaso.”

 

Jack abanou com uma mão descartando o que ele disse. Daniel realmente não sabia como ficar calado.

 

“Daniel, se eu fosse você, voltaria para o escritório e torceria para que ninguém mais ficasse sabendo que você resolveu usar Teal’c como escada para pegar um gato que você nem conseguiu segurar por um minuto.”

 

Daniel olhou traído para Sam, que tinha rido da declaração de Jack. Depois, voltou-se para Teal’c, que poderia parecer estoico para quem não o conhecesse melhor, mas Daniel sabia que também estava contra ele. Finalmente, resolveu parar com suas perdas e sair. “O nome dele é Aleksander, não que seja obediente o bastante para responder. E Sam? Só... cuide bem dele.”

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor, não levem essa história a sério. Comecei a escrever quando descobri que o gato da minha tia-avó, que estava ficando comigo, foi envenenado junto com outros animais da mesma rua e morreu. Ele estava desaparecido há alguns dias (e minha outra gata ainda está desaparecida), e fiquei devastada quando soube disso. Quando era pequena, gostava de imaginar que quando meus bichinhos de estimação morriam, iam para algum personagem ficcional, então resolvi escrever isso para ver se me sentia melhor. É estranho, mas ajudou um pouco. O final é meio abrupto porque tinha ficado com ela parada muito tempo, mas no espírito do April Showers 2015 estou tentando terminar todas as mnhas WIPs. Ah, e tenho plena ciência de que acabou ficando muito OOC, depois posto alguma coisa mais séria para compensar.


End file.
